


[幻视/快银][复仇者联盟2][假设暴走小哥没死][姐控大战伪姐夫]

by Jellyfish_Lucky



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Lucky/pseuds/Jellyfish_Lucky
Kudos: 1





	[幻视/快银][复仇者联盟2][假设暴走小哥没死][姐控大战伪姐夫]

[幻银]

“Och，我的脚好痛。”

他在旺达身边的地上坐下来，拉扯着运动鞋。鞋带系得过于紧了。毫无技巧地蛮力拉扯只能加剧皮特罗的咒骂：“他妈的我怎么就脱不掉这该死的鞋！”

“放轻松，”他的姐妹从座椅上起身，在他身边蹲下来，纤细的手指帮助他开解织物细带，皮特罗温柔地注视着他的珍宝，放任自己帮倒忙的手指缓慢滑落。“你踩到什么了吗？”

看，旺达就不会教训他类如“慢点，别着急，你太快了”，姐姐会耐心地处理他不擅长的事情，不像其他复仇者们，教育个不停。

幻视注视着双胞胎。皮特罗挑衅地回望了过去，并往旺达旁边靠了靠。生化机器人似乎对旺达有着极大的兴趣，但皮特罗不在乎，谁也别想把姐姐从他那里抢走。

“哦，天哪。”旺达脱下了他的运动鞋。袜子——那玩意儿勉强能被称为袜子浸满了血液，已经成了碎片，皮特罗脚底有一道狰狞的伤口，他想起来了，那个没来得及疏散的家庭有个巨大的瓷器花瓶。这事早被他抛到了脑后，他拔掉碎片，继续奔跑，直到战争结束。旺达又要心疼了。

“我没有事，旺达。”他抢在姐姐前开口，不出所料，猩红女巫严厉地瞪着他。“不，你有事，皮特罗。你的脚几乎被刺穿了。你需要缝合伤口，还要打破伤风针。”

不。他绝望地捂住了脸。那意味着休息，和不能与旺达一起上战场。他做不到。快银绝对做不到丢下猩红女巫，他的姐妹一人。

“我愈合的很快，我还能跑，绝不当你的累赘。”为了达到目的，他像个小孩子那样冲旺达撒娇，试图勾起猩红女巫的同情心逃过休假治疗。蒙在脸上的手掌下传来他委屈的假哭，旺达有点被他逗笑了。

“旺达说得对，皮特罗，你需要休养。”幻视，哦该死的幻视，红黄绿的交通灯打断了他的计划。“你的肌肉严重撕裂，伤口边缘有感染迹象，放任不管会造成大面积溃烂导致截肢。”好了，现在连旺达的脸色都变了。

透过手指的缝隙，银发男孩儿怒视机器人。

“我恨你。”他宣布道。

顺手写写可能没有的tbc.


End file.
